


Spacedogs Drabbles

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jewelry, M/M, True Love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel buys Adam a gift<br/>it's simple but it means quite a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacedogs Drabbles

Even though he knows Adam doesn’t like things around his neck, when Nigel sees it he can’t stop himself from buying it. It’s a simple necklace silver rendering of the little dipper the stars are diamonds except for the North Star, its Nigel’s luck that it’s Adams birthstone. When he presents it to Adam he quickly explains.

“You said sailors used to use the fucking North Star to guide them back home right? That it’s the only star that doesn’t move in the sky, it’s constant. Well gorgeous, that’s what you are, you’re my constant star. My guiding light, because no matter where I fucking go, when I’m thinking about you I do my damndest to come back home.”

Nigel knows that smile on Adams lips; he knows he’s done good. He knows that for all the things Adam doesn’t understand, he does understand what Nigel is saying now.

“Now I know you don’t like things around your neck, so you don’t have to wear it but I thought you’d like it anyway–”

“Will you put it on me Nigel?”

“Of course darling.”

After a bit of fumbling to get it out of the box Nigel finally sweeps the chain around his neck the simple pendant falling just under his collar bones. Nigel kisses the spot where the clasp rests, wrapping tight arms around his spaceman.

Adam never takes it off.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
